Andrew Francis
Andrew Michael Scott Francis (born May 27, 1985) is a Canadian actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Alienators: Evolution Continues (2001) - Additional Voices *Extreme Dinosaurs (1997) - Additional Voices *Generation O! (2000) - Additional Voices *Lego Star Wars: Droid Tales (2015) - Bail Organa (ep3) *Lego Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles (2013) - Cad Bane (ep2), Commander Cody (ep1) *Madeline (1995) - Additional Voices *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2016) - Guard 2 (ep133), Shining Armor (ep133) *NASCAR Racers (1999) - Additional Voices *RoboCop: Alpha Commando (1998) - Additional Voices *Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch (2013-2014) - Ambrose, Book (ep22), Lasgard, Movie Usher (ep24), Mr. Evans (ep20), Rock Monster *Sabrina: The Animated Series (1999) - Additional Voices *Slugterra (2012-2016) - Kord, Announcer (ep16), Courier (ep14), Customer (ep9), Darkbane, Ex-Con (ep30), Fire, Guard 2 (ep29), Henchmen (ep22), Jittery Thug (ep41), Jonny Man Goon #1 (ep40), Factory Worker (ep11), Mongo (ep25), Paranoid Plaintiff (ep31), Pirate 1 (ep12), Shadow Clan Guardian (ep26), Shadow Clan Guardian (ep27), Shadow Clan Leader, Shockwire (ep1), Technician 2 (ep28), Thug (ep21), Townsperson (ep41) *The Cramp Twins (2001-2005) - Brick (ep34), Calvin Phelps, Judith Phelps, Tourist Boy (ep6) *What About Mimi? (2000-2002) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Barbie and the Secret Door (2014) - Prince Keiran *Barbie Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow (2007) - Linden *Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2 (2012) - Cichild, Stargazer, Stargazer Leader *Bionicle: Mask of Light: The Movie (2003) - Jaller *PollyWorld (2006) - Rick *The Barbie Diaries (2006) - Todd 'Movies' *Slugterra: Into the Shadows (2016) - Kord, Mongo, Shadow Clan Leader, Townsperson #1 *Slugterra: Return of the Elementals (2014) - Kord, Generic Goon, Shadow Clan Leader 'TV Movies' *Slugterra: Ghoul from Beyond (2014) - Kord, Mongo *Slugterra: Return of the Elementals (2014) - Kord, Shadow Clan Leader *Slugterra: Slug Fu Showdown (2015) - Kord, Henchman 1 'TV Specials' *Groove Squad (2002) - Zeke *Hot Wheels: AcceleRacers: Breaking Point (2005) - Vert Wheeler *Hot Wheels: AcceleRacers: Ignition (2005) - Vert Wheeler *Hot Wheels: AcceleRacers: The Speed of Silence (2005) - Vert Wheeler *Hot Wheels: AcceleRacers: The Ultimate Race (2005) - Vert Wheeler *Hot Wheels: World Race (2003) - Additional Voices *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games (2015) - Shining Armor 'Web Animation' *Lego Star Wars: The New Yoda Chronicles (2014) - Bail Organa (ep1), Stormtrooper 2 (ep1) *TOME: Terrain of Magical Expertise (2015) - The Virus (ep15) Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Escaflowne: The Movie (2002) - Dilandau Albatou *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer (2011) - Lasse Aeon *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: The Far-Away Dawn (2005) - Muruta Azrael *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: The Rumbling Sky (2005) - Muruta Azrael Video Games 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Devil Kings (2005) - Scorpio *Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 (2009) - Judau Ashta *Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 (2011) - Judau Ashta Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (41) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (7) *Years active on this wiki: 1995-2016. Category:Canadian Voice Actors